A Dalektable Adventure
A Dalektable Adventure is a playable level in LEGO Dimensions based around Doctor Who. Story Mode Plot While the group is travelling into the vortex once more, Wyldstyle asks Batman if they 'should need a ride' at this point. He agrees with her suggestion and asks her to check for anything in her Relic Scanner, with no luck. Gandalf, upon noticing the strange reactions from Wyldstyle's Relic Scanner, wonders what would happen to them. Just then, they hear the Twelfth Doctor telling them to join him in his TARDIS, as the latter appears in front of them, with The Doctor coming to their rescue. Once he manages to get them out of the vortex, he then informs of them that they have monsters to deal with. Batman then confronts him about himself and what he was doing with them, while The Doctor asks Wyldstyle if Batman really acts like that, then repairs her Relic Scanner with his Sonic Screwdriver. He then explains about the TARDIS and time travel in a nutshell (while Gandalf briefly changing into Gandalf the White from fiddling with the TARDIS console before reverting back to his old self), and claimed that he had met them at some point of their lives, but they haven't met him in his current incarnation; Batman thinks he was lying, but then the Doctor shows him one Grapple Gun he recovered. After comparing the two Grapple Guns that he's holding on, Batman is still not convinced by The Doctor's proof, which has the Doctor calling him out for not believing him. Once the TARDIS reappears itself in the Cyber Ship, The Doctor escorts the group outside. Before leaving, The Doctor gives Wyldstyle his phone number in case of emergency. He does wish to join in their quest to save the LEGO Multiverse, but said that him joining them at this point can mess up the Doctor Who World's timeline so badly that any damage 'can slip a needle through it (the vortex)'. As the TARDIS disappears, Gandalf, being confused, asks what is going on; Wyldstyle, however, said she couldn't explain it either, but theorized that another Keystone (Scale) is hidden in this world. Walkthrough Once you start the level you must unlock the Elemental keystone. To do this you must climb a ladder to reach the next the top of the room. Once there you must build a Batman's grapple spot and pull it. It will give you the pieces to build the keystone selector, now you must use the Elemental Keystone's elements (fire, water and lightning) to open the door. First you must use fire to melt fire, then use water to extinguish the fire and last you must use lightning to charge the electrical panel and use Gandalf's magic to repair the wire, that will open the door. Then a cyberman will attack you. Once you've beaten the approaching Cyberman, you will have to use a character that has the sneak ability (like Batman) or the disguise ability (like Scooby-Doo or Shaggy), so that you can sneak over to an area where, you can once again gain the Elemental keystones ability, to help melt the ice around the door to the next area. After the ice is melted you must use Gandalf's magic to help solve puzzle: building the face of the classic Cyberman, which reveals parts for one power generator, and you have find two more generators in various parts of the Cyber Ship. Once getting the power generators, they have to use Wyldstyle's Master Builder skills to put everything into the hole where the Cyberman face used to be in, and use Electricity to power the generators. This will lead to a boss fight with the Cyber-Controller: he will summon out many Cybermen to attack you. While destroying the Cybermen, you have to watch out for the Cyber-Controller trying to kill you. Whenever he gets his arm stuck from trying to take you down, you need to destroy his arm, and then another arm in another round. While Cyber-Controller is trying to upgrade himself (this will leave him vunerable as upgrades are failing to come to him), start building a ramp and use a wheeled vehicle (like the Batmobile) and ride on it to knock the Cyber-Controller down. Trivia * In some parts of the level you can see the Byzantium's Weeping Angel footage from the Doctor Who episode The Time of Angels. * At the start of the level, Bad Wolf is written on the wall. * Along with the Adventure Pack Levels, this is the only level without any invading foes. * The Crack in Time and Space can be spotted along a wall towards the second act. Gallery File:LDlevel2.jpg File:LDlevel3.jpg File:LDlevel4.jpg Category:Levels Category:Index Category:Doctor Who Category:Doctor Who Levels Category:Story Mode Levels Category:2015